


Spirit and Soul (2.0)

by PointySticksAndAPlan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), (maybe later) - Freeform, Bullying, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is a total dork, Child Abuse, Cutting, Fluff, Gen, Harm to Children, Hurt/Comfort, Mute Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySticksAndAPlan/pseuds/PointySticksAndAPlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara's soul was broken by a mistake and a betrayal.</p><p>Frisk's spirit was broken through repeated use and abuse.</p><p>Perhaps, together, they can fix both of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Miracle or Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spirit and Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531760) by [PointySticksAndAPlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySticksAndAPlan/pseuds/PointySticksAndAPlan). 



> This is a re-write of my already existing fanfic, Spirit and Soul. 
> 
> I may or may not decide to update both, and see where they go.

Pain.

It’s all Frisk could feel.

So much pain.

It was probably the most pain that Frisk had felt at once in their entire life. That’s saying quite a lot, isn’t it? They might’ve laughed a sick, morbid, pain-hiding laugh to themself, if they weren’t in so much pain that they couldn’t even contemplate moving. It wasn’t funny anyway. Their body was attempting very hard to inform them of how horrible their decision to jump was. Initially, they disagreed, but it turns out that their body was pretty persuasive. 

After a while, the pain subsided enough so that they could feel other things again. Something tickled their cheek, and they felt the ground pressing into their side. Apparently they had rolled over. They fell face first. They slowly opened their eyes, and the sunlight fell brightly but softly on their face. They tilted their head up slightly. They had to have fallen at least a hundred feet. 

The things tickling their cheek were flowers. Small and large golden flowers. Buttercups. Frisk always liked flowers, but these were… not an omen of happiness, exactly.

Frisk slowly pulled themselves into a sitting position and tried to brush some of the sticky buttercup seeds off their periwinkle and lavender sweater, which was much too large.

“Howdy.” They felt someone behind them speak. Frisk whipped around, and saw someone who looked shockingly similar to them. About three inches taller, though approximately the same age, much, much paler, with reddish-brown hair instead of dark-brown, and with piercing, wine-red eyes, instead of the soft, deep brown of Frisk’s. They were even dressed fairly similarly. Shorts, stripes sweaters, though theirs was green and yellow, and had one stripe instead of two. 

“I assume you’re okay. Nothing looks broken, at first glance.” Frisk was pretty sure they were right. Lots of bruises everywhere, and probably more than a few scrapes, but nothing seemed broken or sprained by some miracle… or curse. Frisk nodded to confirm they thought they were okay, despite how much it hurt.

“My name is Chara. What’s yours?” They sounded friendly, but… tired. Emotionally. Like the only rest they have gotten is through sleep, and no leisure, for a long, long time..

Frisk looked down sheepishly at their hands. They signed, with a little hesitation, “F.R.I.S.K.”

“That’s a nice name.” Frisk looked up in surprise. Chara shrugged. “My old best friend was deaf.”

“I, uh, take it you don’t want to talk about why you’re down here?” Frisk covered their face, and rubbed their left arm. "Oh, are you okay? I have some... basic first aid training, so I can tell you what to do." They started to pull up the sleeve of Frisk's sweater.

Frisk's eyes widened, and they shook their head while signing, "NO," but didn't stop them.

"Come on, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh... you got hurt already?" Frisk had a bandage wrapped around their entire left forearm. It was stained brown from use and reuse. It was slightly damp, presumably from having been washed recently. Chara started undoing their bandage "Golly, you need a new one. Don't worry, we can find a new... oh." Frisk's arm was covered in cuts. Some old, white scars, some very fresh. Dozens of them, maybe nearing a hundred or two. Chara very quickly wrapped the bandage back up. "I-I'm sorry for taking them off, I just... you didn't look the type. It's okay, I can relate."

"We, uh, we'll get you some new ones. Well, I'll tell you where to get them." Chara pulled their sleeve back down, and Frisk pulled their arm back and cradled it protectively. "H-How old are you?"

"12," Frisk signed, hands somewhat shaky.

"Oh, uh, same. Well, I don't know, kind of."

Frisk looked at them questioningly. “Oh yeah, sunlight. Excuse me for a second.” Chara stood up, and walked a few feet into the slightly darker area of the massive stone room, where the sun didn’t fall, and there were no flowers. Suddenly, they became transparent, and though they seemed to glow red, they cast no light on the walls around them. They almost seemed to absorb light instead of create it, but that had to be an illusion.

Frisk just looked an order-of-magnitude more confused. 

"Yeah, sorry, I'm bad with words. I thought that might get the point across better than I could with words. I'm dead. Have been a long time."

They stepped back into the light, and their appearance returned to normal. "I never found a good way to bring that up."


	2. The Flower Who Would Be God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey.

“We should probably get moving. We aren’t really gaining anything from sitting here, except for more seeds on your clothes, yeah?”

Frisk nodded.

“I’ll take the lead, I guess, since I know the place.”  
Chara gave Frisk the “Highly Abridged History of The Underground”, about how the humans fought a war with the monsters, won, and chased them into a massive underground cave system. About how Asgore, the king of the monsters, named the city that became the ruins around them Home because of how bad he is at naming things. About how the barrier could only be broken by 7 human souls, and could only be passed with at least one.

“And they have 6. They’re gonna want yours.”

Frisk looked more than a little worried.

“It’s fine. Most of them are harmless, or, at least, not super harmful. There’s a few that you’ll have to watch out for, though…Plus, if I’m right… WAIT FRISK STOP.”

Chara grabbed Frisk’s hand and pulled them back. “Okay, I’m sorry, I got ahead of myself. There’s...someone around this corner. Don’t trust anything he says. Anything. If you give him an inch on killing you, he’ll take a light year.” Frisk looked at them questioningly. “I’m sorry. Just…be careful, and don’t believe a word he says.”

As they rounded the corner, they saw a large golden flower, not a buttercup, but something similar, standing alone on a small grassy mound. Suddenly, a face appeared on it. 

“Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower! Hmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol’ me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!”

Frisk’s vision blurred, and then went black. Not dark, but… black. Like a computer screen displaying black. Flowey, Chara, and Frisk all were white and black, which contrasted sharply against the background. Frisk could hear music. It sounded synthesized. It was happy and upbeat, but its repetitiveness ended up being eerie giving their surroundings.

A small heart-shaped object, about the size of a softball, floated in front of Frisk. It was bright crimson, and it seemed to pulse, glowing brighter and dimmer, every few seconds. It’s light, however, was very weak. In front of Chara, who was to Frisk’s left, was something similar. This, one, though, was a bit smaller, about the size of a baseball, and it was the color of red wine. Thin, cracked lines ran all across it, like a shattered windshield. It, however, glowed brightly, and the light from within shone especially strongly through the cracks.

“See that heart, that’s your soul, the very culmination of your being.” The look on Flowey’s face was incredibly eerie. The smile was so forced.

Chara nodded. “He is right about that…”

“Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.”  
“Technically true, I guess… just don’t, though. I’ll explain later.”

“What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!”

“That’s a lie.”

“You want some LOVE, don’t you?” Frisk cringes slightly at that. “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” 

White seed-like pellets surrounded Flowey. “Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… “friendliness pellets. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” Frisk’s soul quickly returned to Frisk, and sat on their chest as the pellets began to move towards them.

“Frisk, dodge them!”

Frisk simply stepped out of the way. They were relatively slow and easy to dodge.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?” The look on Flowey’s face was a distillation of the concept of annoyance. The music that was playing in Frisk’s ear slowed down, and seemed stilted and off, well, even moreso than it already was.

Flowey’s face immediately snapped back to it’s normal forced smile, and another wave of pellets came at Frisk. This time, they stepped to the other side.

Flowey looked a little pissed off now. The music became even more stilted, yet more off. His squeaky, almost comedically child-like voice rose in volume. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLE-Friendliness pellets.” His face snapped back to normal again. 

Another wave of pellets, another dodge. The music seemed to stumble and slow to a stop. Flowey’s face contorted into… something horrible. His eyes… black, with pinpoint white pupils. His mouth like a jack-o-lantern. His voice became deep and seething, his very words seemed to drip evil. “You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” Frisk shook their head. That isn’t what they wanted at all. They don’t want anyone to suffer.

A circle of pellets surrounded them. They tried to duck down, but it always stayed at neck level.

“DIE.”

He laughed. It was as loud as a shotgun going off next to Frisk’s ear, constantly. It was the stuff of nightmares. So monstrous, so contorted and wrong. They covered their ears as they fell to their knees. They felt like their brain was being vibrated into mush. The pellets kept drawing nearer, and their sense of dread grew. They were really gonna die. Why were they dreading it? This is what they wanted, right, even if it wasn’t the way they planned it? Tears started to flow. They didn’t like this plan anymore. They just wanted the laughing to stop. They just wanted to go home. Not like they could. No, not anymore. There was no home left for them.

They felt the air being disturbed by the rapidly spinning seeds… so close…

There was a blinding blue and orange flash, a rush of hot air, and the laughing stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead. I'm sorry, guys, I've just had a lot of irl stuff going on for a little while. I probably will.
> 
> I'm never actually giving up on this fanfic, even if it takes me a hundred rewrites to get it how I like it, and the UT fandom is long dead. It may update slowly, but it never dies.


	3. This fic is on hiatus for the time being.

I'm sorry I've just had so much going on and I haven't had the energy. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara is quite the dork now, aren't they?


End file.
